


Lets Reach An Understandning

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dead People, Death, How Tf You Tag?, Multi, Murder, Parrings if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Where instead of Gonta Kokichi takes different people with him to search for the secret of the outside world in the vir-chew-al world.Chapter-People1-4-KEEBO!5-8-Tsmugi9-12-Himiko13-16-Kaito&Maki17-20-SaiharaThe evidence, trials, and culprits will have variations from the in game version. Each one will be diffrent.





	1. Needle In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that when Kokichi is feeling extra maniacal he skips wherever he goes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Maki when she noticed Kokichi trying to subtly leave the room.

"Hm? I was gonna go investigate alone. There's a lot of interesting stuff I wanna check out." He stated. Knowing Kokichi he was probably planning something.

"Like hell am I gonna let you do whatever you want." Said Kaito as he realized the implications of Kokichi doing something by himself.

"Whatever I want...?" Asked Kokichi.

"And why do I need your permission, Kaito? I'm free to do whatever I want." Kokichi's avitar puffed out it's cheeks. "I'm going no matter what you guys say. Well it'd be a hassle if someone kept watch over me-"

"Kept watch?" Asked Kaito who was clearly still suspicious of his plans.

"Gont-" "Yeah someone not as gullible as Gonta. After all it'd be bad if i talked him into something like the insect meet-and-greet." Kokichi cut off Gonta as he began to speak. Gonta looked a bit sad at that.

"Who want's to babby sit the demon shouta child?" Asked Miu. This was met with a lot of people looking towards each other questioningly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad to be around!" Said Kokichi.

"You slapped me in the face, twice..." Said Kiibo as he pointed towards the man child.

"You're still mad about that? Geez you need to calm down a little Keeboy." Said Kokichi.

"That's not something someone normal would just let go." Kiibo pointed out.

"Oh well. Looks like no one wants to go with me!" Kokichi skipped out the door.

"Wait!" Yelled Saihara as he was about to follow.

"It's okay. I'll follow him so he doesn't do anything. Just leave it to me." Said Kiibo as he followed Kokichi out of the mansion. As soon as he stepped out he could feel cold. The ground was covered in a layer of snow that crunched underneath his feet as he made his way to catch up to Kokichi who was skipping on his merry way.

"Wait up!" Kiibo said. How was it that Kokichi could be so fast when he skipped.

"Oh?" He turned around to look at Kiibo. "So you decided to come after all? Or did the others vote you because you're the robot and they didn't want to deal with me?"

"The others aren't as mean as you are Kokichi! And that's robophobic!" Kiibo corrected him.

"Whatever. Just follow me." Said Kokichi as he started to walk.

They walked to a particular spot right in front of a tree. Kokichi looked around the area for a bit as Kiibo watched, puzzled.

"Is that...?" Kiibo said in surprise as Kokichi brought out what could only be a flashback light.

"This? Oh it's just pencil. No need for alarm silly Kiibo."

"That is clearly not a pencil!" Kiibo yelled.

"You're right Keeboy~ So wanna turn it on?" Asked Kokichi.

"We should take it to the others." Said Kiibo.

"What? No way! What if Monokuma made the memory dangerous! It's a reused motive remember? Like the cubs pads, and when Tojo used her pad she killed Hoshi riiiight~?" Said Kokichi in his whine like voice.

"But it's the secret to the outside world. We deserve to know what it is at least." Said Kiibo.

"Do you think you could handle it?" Kokichi stepped closer to Kiibo.

"What?" Kiibo didn't like the look on his face.

"What I heard you say was that you were prepared to watch the memory so that you could protect everyone else from a potentially dangerous mindset." Kokichi said. "You do believe fully in hope riiight?"

"I do." Said Kiibo quickly, still unsure of the situation.

"Then I have no doubt you can use your hope to overcome whatever this may be!" Kokichi said.

"You're right. As much at is surprises me to say it. Kokichi, please use the light on me?" Kiibo asked.

"Just like that? Wow you really want to protect all of them don't you? Hooooooow noble! Okay. I'll use the light on you i guess, if that's really what you want!" Kokichi took a few steps back and brought up the flashback light to point it at Kiibo. "Ready?" Asked Kokichi.

"As i'll ever be." He stated.

"Then here goes~" The light turned on and then.....

"Why isn't it working?" Asked Kiibo.

"I don't know. Is it just a normal light? I was so sure it was..." Kokichi pointed the flashback light at his face and turned it back on..... and he collapsed.

"Kokichi!" Kiibo yelled as he scrambled to get to his side. "What happened?" He looked around but sadly didn't see anyone. Kiibo would hate to see Kokichi left out in the open by himself while he was like this. The problem was that he doubted that he could carry him and the mansion was a bit in the distance. After a couple of minutes of panicking there was a small sound of surprise from Kokichi's avitar. Kiibo stepped back as Kokichi quickly got to his feet.

"What the? Why didn't it work on you?" Asked Kokichi as he rounded on Keebo. "Unless... it wasn't made for robots?" He asked out loud but in a voice that seemed to be more for himself. Normaly Kiibo would call a statement like that robophobic but Kokichi seemed genuinely curious.

"To be fair my brain receives input differently from yours, it very well could be the case." Kiibo said.

"What? You don't think what I said was robophobic~? Kiibo did you go crazy with worry for me?" It seemed Kokichi realized as well.

"What did you see anyway?" Kiibo figured continuing that conversation would just leave a headache.

"Nothing I didn't know already. The bigger question is what I should do now?" He said. "I really should have let Gonta come with me instead...."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kiibo.

"What if I told you that Miu was planning on killing me?" Asked Kokichi.

"WHAT?! Miu would never!" Kiibo freaked out. "Kokichi! That isn't a funny joke!" Keebo looked angry.

"Oh... so you don't believe me? How smart of you! Looks like your AI isn't as useless as I though Nishishi~." Kokichi's creepy smile was back as he used his strange laugh. Even on the small adorable avitar the smile seemed right at home. 

"What's that?!" Kokichi yelled and pointed behind Kiibo.

"What!" Kiibo turned to look behind himself. He looked around but couldn't see anything."Kokichi i don't see anything..." He turned around to find that he...

...was alone. "Kokichi!" He looked around frantically. "Where did you go!" Kiibo began wandering around the snowy area quickly in hope of finding Oma. It seemed Kokichi was hiding from him as it took a while to spot the Ultimate. "Kokichi!" He shouted when he saw purple in the distance by the stream. He approached to see Kokichi crouched down and looking into the water.

"Oh Kiibo! You finally caught up? Geeze you sure are slow sometimes." Kokichi sang.

"Kokichi, where is the flashback light?" Keebo didn't see it anywhere.

"Dose it matter? C'monnnnn focus on more important things!" He asked with a pout.

"Yes it matters! What did you even see with it?" He asked.

"I saw your mom!" Kokichi stated loudly.

"I don't have a mom..?"

"It was a joke Keebz! I take back my compliment on your AI from earlier you really might have a few screws loose in your brain with how slow you are!" He still didn't look at Kiibo.

"Kokichi! This isn't a time for jokes! We all want to know what the secret is!" Kiibo walked right next to him and looked down at the back of his head. With how short the Ultimate was Kiibo usually saw the top.

"You ever think it's called a secret because people don't know about it? I can't just TELL you Kiibo!" Kokichi poked the water with a finger. Kiibo could see their reflection but the ripples distorted it slightly.

"Was it so bad that you don't think they should know?" Kiibo was struck by a thought. Kokichi was annoying, there was no denying that...but he had reasons for doing things. Considering also what he had said before about the possible dangers of the device and it was possible-

"What?" Kokichi looked up at Kiibo with an even worse grin than from before. The cold could be blamed but he was sure that smile was the source of the shivers that suddenly wracked his body. Even his avitar was capable of those faces it seemed. "You think I'd hide the truth because of THAT? After I've made you guys face the truth constantly during the trials? You'll all find out eventually, i'm sure of that, but I want to make it all the more harder."

"What reason could you have for doing that? It dosn-" Kiibo started.

"BECAUSE~ It'd be boring If i just TOLD you all! Geeze, I just said so." Kokichi stood up and looked at Kiibo with his smile still plastered on his face. "Anyway lets join the others now? We have no reason to stay out in this cold, after all we wouldn't want your joints to get rusty."

"My joints do not rust Kokichi! I was made with an unrustable metal." Kiibo interjected as Kokichi rocked on his heels.

"Whatever~" Kokichi sang as he turned. "You won't tell them what I found will you?" He asked.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't lie to them." Kiibo couldn't understand why it was a question.

"How about you omit that part for me? Huh? The light is gone now, no use crying over spilled milk." Kokichi turned back and waved off Kiibo's comment.

"The only reason we're in here is because we wanted to search for it. Now that we can't find it anymore we can cut this short and leave." Kiibo pointed out. Clearly Kokichi wasn't letting it go though.

"What about Miu?" Asked Kokichi.

"Huh?" Kiibo was confused.

"She seemed so happy that we were all here with her!" He persisted. And he did have a point.

"Well... I could hold off saying it...-"

"You're so nice Keeboy! Lets go!" Kokichi skipped past Kiibo.

"The mansion is the other way!" Kiibo protested.

"Look dummy." Kokichi pointed ahead to their classmates who were standing around a bridge. Kiibo was sure when he saw it earlier it had not been finished.

"Huh there's a bridge!" Kokichi said when they reached the group. "Oh, thank god! I gave up when I realized I had no way to cross the river." Kiibo wondered if Kokichi had thought of hiding on the other side from him with the light.

"Where were you? What were you doing?!" Kaito said angrily.

"Calm down! You're not my mom Kaito, and Kiibo already acts like one!" Kokichi puffed out his cheeks.

"We were looking for the secret..." Said Kiibo to dissolve the atmosphere.

"Did you find it?" Asked Shuichi.

"Nope! Just a bunch of Monocoins!" Kokichi said happily. "How do they even convert back to the real world I wonder?"

"Well we're all together! Let's cross the river now!" Miu said then quickly made her way across, followed by Kiibo. The sign board being used as a bridge looked like it could easily fall into the water, but since Miu seemed confident he supposed it should be safe so when it was his turn he crossed.

"That was stressful. Good thing that objects can't break." Said Himiko. To which Kiibo could agree.

"That's what I've been sayin'!" Said Miu.

"Aren't we just beyond the wavy line on the map?" Asked Saihara.

"You'll find out if you keep goin' forward. Why don't you check it out?" Said Miu. The class followed Saihara as he walked forward and found themselves blacking out and reappearing on a continuation of their trail. Then Miu introduced the idea of the loading screen to them.

So the entire party investigated the other side of the map and not to Kiibo's surprise they didn't find the secret to the outside world. Kiibo had time to think about the events earlier and his mind couldn't drop a certain question. 'How did Kokichi know where to look?'. There had been little searching and they arrived at a location near to the item. After searching outside they started to make their way inside to what Miu called the chapel. Throughout the entire thing Kiibo could see Miu was happy to share her world with them. She just seemed different from her usual self and seemed even more confident, in a different way than normal.

"Let's split up and look for the secret of the outside world!" Miu announced.

"Oh, so we're splitting up, huh? That's probably better." Said Kokichi. Then the class voiced their concerns about the secret. Kiibo thought of telling them but decided against it after a glance at Miu.

"There's no point asking whether we'll find it or not! We just gotta do it!" Kokichi said angrily and suddenly. Did he think Kiibo might have told them?

"Yah, that's right!" Miu looked happily at Kokichi? "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious and it's bound to turn up!" Miu said with excitement.

"IT sounds like we have a difficult task ahead of us...but I geuss we have to see it through." Kiibo said. After all it was likley difficult to find something that Kokichi had hidden.

"Oh yeah... Before we split up, I wanna ask you something, Miu." Kokichi looked at the inventor.

".... rooftop...?" Asked Kokichi. Kiibo couldn't make out the entire conversation but the word stuck out to him. What were they planning? As he pondered the query Miu split them up in search parties. Kaito was searching the roof, Kokichi searching the salon, and Gonta volunteered to search the mansion surroundings when no one else wanted to be out in the cold for so long.

"I'll go too." Said Maki.

"Oh? Could it be you want to go with Kaito? Poor Shuichi, Kaito stole your girl!" Kokichi said with a smile.

"What?""M-Maki?''"You wanna die idiot?" Came from the three mentioned students.

"We still need one more for mansion duty. Shu-" Started Kaito. Kiibo had a thought though and mentally decided to follow his instinct on this one because his voice didn't say anything about it.

"Actually, can I go with you?" Asked Kiibo awkwardly.

"What? You want to keep Saihara away from his friends? How cruel Kiibo!" Kokichi reprimanded him.

"It's fine Kiibo." Said Shuichi. "I don't mind."

"Then I'll stay with Shuichi." Maki said. And so it was decided that Himiko, Saihara, and Tsmugi would search the chapel area. The five of them left to go to the mansion and crossed the bridge. They were surprised when suddenly Miu turned up at the other side.

"Whoops, my hand slipped." Miu said as she obviously knocked the bridge into the water. Why would she do that? She denied it though so Kiibo wasn't sure if she meant it or not with how strange she was. Besides, there were more pressing matters to attend to, like how were the people in the chapel going to get back? They decided there was nothing else to do so they went to the mansion. Kokichi decided Tsmugi and Kiibo would search the dining hall and kitchen. Gonta left to search outside after the Kokichi and Kaito took their leave.

"I'll search the kitchen, can you search the dining hall?" Kiibo asked Tsmugi.

"Sure." She said. Kiibo looked around without really searching until Tsmugi walked in.

"How'd your search go Kiibo?" She asked.

"I-I didn't find anything in here." Kiibo said. And it wasn't a lie.

"I didn't find anything either. What if Monokuma lied to us about hiding something in here?" She asked.

"That might be the case actually. I was thinking we wouldn't find anything." Kiibo tried to phrase it where he wasn't suspicious but not lying either.

"By the way...I saw something weird a bit ago." Tsmugi started.

"What did you see." Kiibo asked.

"I'm not quite sure what I saw but I thought I saw Miu." Said Tsmugi.

"Perhaps they found something to use as a bridge? The sign did drift down that way didn't it?" Kiibo said.

"You're right. That's probably it then." Said Tsmugi who seemed happy to have the mystery solved. "But shouldn't she be searching the chapel?"

"Well...perhaps she needed to check on something." Kiibo guessed.

"I might have not even seen her but thought I did..." Tsmugi looked thoughtful.

That's when they heard it... a loud scream that belonged to a female.

"You think that was Miu?" Kiibo asked worried.

"Someone might be in trouble." Tsumugi panicked and turned to exit the kitchen. Kiibo followed her out the dining hall and then out the front doors.

"Do you think that was real or did we imagine it?" Kiibo asked. After all Tsmugi was the only girl on this side of the map. "Either one could be true. Why don't we ask Gonta if he saw Miu?" Kiibo asked.

"That's a good idea. We should check if he found anything." Tsmugi agreed and they made their way outside. They found Gonta searching through some trees to the right of the mansion.

"Oh. Kiibo and Tsmugi! What you doing out here?" He asked politely.

"We were just wondering if you saw Miu out here." Asked Kiibo.

"Gonta no see Miu. Why do you ask Gonta?" Gonta asked with a puzzled expression.

"I though I saw her over here earlier." Said Tsmugi.

"Should we go check if they fixed the bridge yet?" Asked Kiibo.

"Yeah. I'm worried about them." Said Tsmugi.

"Gonta will come with you." And like that the three of them made their way to the bridge to see it not fixed andwith three people standing on the other side.

"Hey guys!" Said Saihara. "Do you know what happened to the bridge?"

"Didn't Miu tell you? Gonta saw it fall into the river." Said Gonta.

"More like she pushed it into the river." Said Tsmugi.

"Oh, hey guys! I was wondering where you went." Said Kokichi as he caught up to the group.

"Sorry for making you worry." Kiibo apologized.

"Worry? About you? I couldn't care less if you just dropped dead right now. Nishishishi." Kokichi's smile looked a bit like the one earlier from the stream.

"Should we go get Kaito?" Asked Kiibo.

"He's not here? Oh! I searched the roof when I couldn't find you, I thought he just left with the rest of you?" Kokichi didn't seem too worried.

"You're missing someone as well?" Asked Saihara.

"Missing?!" Kiibo shouted.

"Yeah. We can't find Miu." Said Himiko. "I thought I heard here earlier though."

"Where could they have gone?" Asked Tsmugi. "I wonder if Kaito logged out...."

"I was in the salon remember? He would have had to go past me to use the phone." Said Kokichi.

"We need to stay as groups so this doesn't happen again." Said Shuichi. "Do you guys have anything that can serve as a bridge over there?" Asked Saihara.

"I saw the sign upstream in the river." Said Kokichi.

"Upstream? Didn't it go downstream?" Asked Tsmugi.

"Whatever. Let's go get it." Kokichi went on his way and the rest were forced to follow him. "There it is!" He stated when the sign got in sight if the group.

"Now let's go put it back." Said Kiibo after he picked it up. They then made their way back with a skipping Kokichi in front.

"You found it!" Himiko observed as they lay the make do bridge back where it was before.

The rest of the group rushed back to cross the bridge. Once they were safely on the other side Saihara spoke up. "Did you guys find the sign?"

"Somehow it seemed to go upstream and got stuck on some rocks." Tsmugi said.

"Upstream? The virtual world is strange." Saihara said.

"Where could Kaito be?" Asked Maki seriously.

"I looked all over the mansion before coming here, so he's not anywhere in there." Said Kokichi.

"Do you think you could have been searching when he walked past so you didn't notice him use the phone?" Asked Kiibo.

"That's probably what happened then." Kokichi said.

"I wonder if the sign went upriver because Miu put it there? That would be more likely than it went upstream." Kiibo said.

"So you think she found the sign on her side, used it to cross the river, then brought the sign back upriver, and logged out? Why would she do that?" Asked Tsmugi.

"Why indeed!" Said Kokichi. "Let's log out to make sure! I wonder if Kaito and Miu went off for some 'secret' time. I bet if we log out we'll find them in a compromising position!" His words had an obvious effect on Maki.

"What?" Maki asked with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I doubt Kaito would do something like that!" Shuichi said quickly to calm her down.

"More like 'do someone' like that. While it's true he's interested in Tsundere types Miu seems a bit too much on the crazy side for him." Kokichi looked smug.

"Let's just go log out." Said Saihara before the conversation devolved into a fight. They all agreed to go and they entered the mansion together. They logged out one, by, one. When it was Kiibo's turn only Saihara and Kokichi were left after him. And Kiibo wished he had been last. Perhaps if he was he would be more prepared to see an unmoving Miu in her chair. Her body  contorting then became too still, even before removing her headset it was easy to see she was not alive. She had two hands wrapped around her neck and her mouth was open in pain. It was the eyes that were seen after the headset was removed...they looked so dead. All the other victims had their eyes closed when they had found them. He wished her eyes had been closed because he couldn't stop himself from staring into them, trying to find some form of life. And that was when Saihara's gasp was heard from his spot. It was quiet, dead quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do the virtual Monocoins transfer to the real world? It's quite odd how they never explained that.


	2. The Snow Is Soft Enough to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins but the clues just keep Shuichi confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. :3  
> Things I realized durring writing.  
> -The body announcement only played after Saihara saw the corpse even though Tsmugi, Gonta, And Kiibo logged out before him and saw it. It's because Gonta was the murderer.  
> -Kokichi was suspicious as all get out  
> -Monotaro clearly helped because the mastermind needed him to give the information about the files so they could figure the case out. ... no other way he got the hacking skills unless it was maaaagic~ tbh the thing about forgetting he was bad at hacking was probably a lie

Like a sick melody the end of the body discovery announcement finished playing on the speakers. If there had been any doubt to if she was alive or not it was gone now.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the computer room...." Announced Monokuma after his entrance. "...Wait, you're already here. WOW!, I get to bring you the body discovery announcement live!" He seemed pleased with himself. "Whew, doin' it live is great! Better than beer and fuckin'!" After that the monokubs made their own entrance to the scene. After a bit of bear monologue Saihara noticed Monotaro was acting strange.

"What's wrong, Monotaro? You're just staring blankly at the body." Said Monophanie. "St-Staring...at the...body-" Her worried words were blocked by the puke that was coming out of her mouth.

"Mommy..." Cried Monotaro quietly. It seemed as if no one knew what to do next. They were dumbfounded at what had potentially-no what had happened. Someone killed her.

"I-It's terrible...Why did it end up like this...?" Asked Tsmugi.

"Miu! Wh-Why...!?" Keebo shouted in sorrow.

"What's going on? Why was...Miu killed? Gonta...not understand, Miu was like this when Gonta wake up..." Gonta said with tears in his eyes. "Hey! What going on? Why this happen?"

"Well, it's obvious a murder happened." Said Kokichi. He didn't look like he was taking it well either. Was he going to puke? He looked close to doing so.

"M-Murder...?" Gonta looked so shocked. "What you mean!? Did something happen while Gonta sleep!?"

"We weren't asleep and the virtual world wasn't a dream. We were in the virtual world." Kiibo explained with clenched fists.

"...Hey, where's Kaito?" In a second Saihara felt a wave of panic. Didn't Monokuma say they were all there?!

"That's right Kaito!" Saihara panicked and looked around. He hears footsteps from the hallway and waited with a held breath to see.... Kaito push open the doors and run into the room.

"Hey! What's this all about!? What was that body discovery announce-" Kaito was clearly shocked when his eyes that had been searching for Maki and Shuichi landed on Miu's body."Wha-! Miu!? Wh-What the hell is going on here!?" Kaito yelled.

"You're too late, okay. All the others finished gasping in terror already." Kokichi said with a smile. He seemed to have recovered quickly. "But anyway, where were you this whole time, Kaito? What were you doing?" Kokichi asked. Where HAD he been? Why had he been logged out before them?

"I-I was just taking a nap." Kaito explained.

"Taking a nap?" Saihara hated having to suspect his friends but it did seem strange.

"You were sleeping? Gonta was sleeping too! Had strange dream! Gonta not understand anything!"

"As I said that was the virtual world...." Kiibo said again.

"So you logged yourself out and then took a nap? Without our permission?" Kokichi asked.

"I suddenly got logged out... Before I realized it, I was back here..." Kaito rubbed the back of his head.

"How convenient Kaito~!" Kokichi sang. "After all isn't the only place to log out by the phone?"

"I can't really explain it either. I was on the roof and suddenly I was surrounded by a light and then I was back here again. I didn't know if it was okay to log back in again and I went to sleep in my room. The announcement woke me up actually." Kaito reasoned.

"That IS weird." Kokichi said in an excited voice. "Almost as weird as thinking a trusted friend would kill someone after adamantly saying they would never. Oh wait... that's happened alot already."

"Let's not blame anyone yet." Saihara mediated before Maki, who looked about ready to strangle him again, did anything. "I'd like to search out here before going back into the virtual world to see if we find anything."

"I'll help you out then!" Kokichi said.

"What?" Saihara was confused. Kokichi usually kept to himself when searching.

"Saihara's my sidekick!" Said Kaito. "If he's searching with anyone it'll be me!" Honestly Saihara would rather search with Kaito.

"But you're the most suspicious person here riiight~? You could possibly mess with the evidence considering how much Saihara trusts you." Kokichi grinned and pointed a finger at Kaito. "As the voice of reason I hereby ban Kaito from this investigation. Go  back to sleep in your room or something." As much as Shuichi wanted to refute the fact it still made perfect sense. Even the others didn't object.

"...."

"Shuichi? You don't think I did it do you?" Kaito asked. He looked right at Saihara and his eyes begged the detective to agree with him.

"I don't think you would do something like this..." Saihara knew he had to make the entire situation fair for everyone, there could be no favoritism in this dangerous place. "No I don't think it's possible you would kill Miu. But it's obvious Kokichi dose. During the trial if we run into any evidence it could be compromised because you either found it or were alone with it. I don't want the culprit to slip through our fingers because the evidence could have supposedly been tampered with.... I'm sorry." And Saihara truly was. There was a sick feeling in his gut.

"That's okay then!" Kaito said happily. "As long as you're on the case I don't need to worry about solving this mystery anyway. Shuichi, I'll leave it to you to clear my name and when you do I can bust it wide open." He gave Saihara a thumbs up that helped the worry in his chest go away.

"Kaito I'll find the culprit and clear your name." Saihara said.

"HEY!" Monokuma shouted. "Don't ignore me! Don't you want this?" Monokuma pulled out the Monokuma file and waved it back and forth. Kokichi grabbed it from him. Kokichi then took one glance at it.

"This thing is useless!" He complained and tossed it to Saihara who fumbled it around for a second before finally getting a look. Miu Iruma.

"It's not MY fault. Blame the killer why don't you, though i'm sure they won't tell you who they are. Make sure to make this class trial very fucking entertaining or who knows what may happen~!" Monokuma winked at them before he left.

"Daddy really should stop cursing." Monophanie complained. Monotaro just stood there crying.

"...mommy!"

"Well lets get to the investigation why don't we? Standing around doesn't really get us anywhere." Kokichi said. Saihara wasn't sure what he saw but it had looked like Kokichi had shifted his expression from something he'd never seen on it before to an enthusiastic one.

"Kokichi, why are you so excited to start investigating?" Saihara asked.

"BECAUSE! I get to have Shuichi as my sidekick now!" Kokichi said with childish glee. Wait what?!

"But someone just died! How can you be so excited!" Himiko yelled.

"Well who cared about her? Lets be honest she was loud and annoying." He said simply.

"Kokichi! Sure she wasn't the easiest to be around but she was our classmate!" Tsmugi said.

"No one wanted her to die. Even if she was herself we were supposed to all get out alive!" Kaito said.

"Miu wasn't so bad to be around once you got used to her." Kiibo said sadly. "She preformed maintenance on my body a lot so i got used to her... I wish Miu had installed a crying function though."

"So you'd all hate the person who killed her?" Kokichi asked innocently. It was probably another mask considering how uninnocent hes proven he could be.

"Shouldn't we get to investigating? C'mon Shuichi! Get to it." Kokichi said, cutting through the atmosphere of sadness with his childishly happy exclamation and shaking his fists. Had Kokichi ever been like this right after finding the body?

"I'll see what I can find..." Shuichi said slowly to Kaito. Whether he wants to know or not, to save everyone he needed to expose the killer. Even if they were someone they knew closely. 

"Look at the Monokuma file first." Kokichi instructed.

"It says there are no external wounds." Shuichi said after complying.

"Exactly!" Kokichi cheered. "That means the number of ways she died are now limited." It also says she was killed at 6:30. Thirty minutes before now, but we were in the virtual world." He pointed out. Saihara had a bad feeling where this was going. "Well all of us except perhaps Kaito."

"Kokichi..." Saihara started in warning. 

"Now let's search the body!" He stopped Saihara from talking further with an uncomfortable distraction. The body was always the hardest part of the investigation. Saihara took a breath and walked next to Kokichi who now stood in front of the body. It had yet to move from it's position in the chair, hands coming up to grip at the neck and both the eyes and mouth gasping for air.

"Wow what a face she has! She must have suffered a lot to look like that~!" Though it was hard for Saihara to stomach.... Kokichi... was Kokichi about it.

"Kokichi those words are uncalled for! Why are you poking her body!?" Shouted Kiibo, who had been close enough to hear and see Kokichi's blatant disrespect.

"Oh? Then I'm sorry for saying that! Wouldn't want Miu's ghost to come haunt me for saying her body looks disgusting." Kokichi said.

From somewhere in the corner of the room Saihara heard a quiet and distressed "Ghost?!" But is seemed no one else noticed.

"Somehow I doubt that apology was sincere." Kiibo said. It was clear he was trying not to look at the body.

"Awwww~ You got me Keebs." Kokichi said gleefully. "But we should be more focused on solving this riiight?"

"About her body..." Kiibo started. "I was the first to log out and find it. I took off her helmet with the help of Maki after she logged out, but her body had been contorting into this awful position. And then... she was gone." Kiibo finished sadly looking at the floor. 

"So you mean to say that her body was reacting to something when you logged out. Meaning she must have died in front of your eyes. So whatever happened to her had been recent." Kokichi said. Clearly Kiibo had a negative reaction and started to look worse.

"Acctually Kiibo you might have just thought she was moving. By the Monokuma file we know she died while we were in the simulation." Saihara said to calm the white haired ultimate down.Kokichi had a shit eating grin on.

Saihara had a few theories on what happened to her... none of them looked good for Kaito. Suddenly Kokichi rounded and walked towards Maki, who had already started to work on the computer.

"What's that?" Kokichi pointed to a file that Maki had brought onto the screen. "Hey don't ignore me!" Kokichi said after observing Maki who had been silent.

"What is that?" Saihara asked as he walked to stand in between them.

"It's apparently a text file on the program." She explained. "I'm not familiar with the program though and it seems to only have basic information."

"What did it say?" Kokichi asked from Saihara's right. "Awww c'mon. Stop ignoring me!" Kokichi pouted.

"Shuichi..." Maki said hesitantly. "According to the file... the killing game simulator used a certain program for it's base called the Neo World Program."

"Neo World Program? Never heard of it before." Kokichi butted in between the two. Maki once again didn't grace his comments with words but Saihara could see her grit her teeth. 

"In the simulator objects cannot break and the body's five senses appear to be connected to your avitar. Your avitar cannot be marked either. But any damage inflicted to your avitar will transfer to your body in the real world." She looked from the screen to Saihara over Kokichi.  "If your avitar receives fatal damage, then your real body will die from shock."

"I wonder why Miu didn't tell us." Kokichi said as he inspected his nails. And it was true, Miu didn't tell them this. Was it because she didn't think it relevant when she removed all objects that could be used as a weapon?

"THe rest of the virtual world is the same as the real world, including physics." Maki said. "No warps and special transportation, like mounts, exist."

"So you can only move around with your avitar? How lame! She should have added a jet or something." Kokichi complained.

"That's all." Maki said.

"But is that information real?" Asked Kokichi.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked dangerously, finally replying to Kokichi.

"Couldn't Miu have rewritten the file?" He asked. And it was true wasn't it? If she had rewritten the file so that the information about dying from shock wasn't true then it would explain why she didn't tell them. Not only that but... it would narrow the culprits down.

"To determine that, you would need extensive knowledge of computers-" Saihara was cut off by a cry of triumph and the three students turned to face...

"This looks like a job for... me!" Monotaro announced.

"What?""Oh?""...Don't get in our way."

"I won't get in the way! In fact, I want you to let me help with the investigation!" Monotaro explained.

"Help with the investigation...? Monotaro, what are you saying?" Monophanie asked alarmed.

"I need to find the person who killed mommy!" Monotaro shouted. "I can help you with the files because I forgot I was bad at hacking!" Monotaro looked earnestly towards him.

"Oh? What a weird way for the mastermind to help us." Kokichi said conspiringly.

"What?" Saihara wasn't sure what Kokichi means exactly. 

"Nothing! By the way have you found anything that might be the murder weapon?" Kokichi bounced off his heels.

"Don't change the conversation!" Saihara said worried, Kokichi was acting strange and that wasn't a good sign.

"Well why don't we let him look into that for now, huh?" Kokichi asked.

"I'm on it!" Monotaro quicky jumped up to the control panel and tapped with inhuman speed on the keys before Saihara could get a word in. "I'll avenge you mommy!"

It seemed to be doing the trick and the computer wasn't exploding so for now Saihara would leave him to it. Maki was watching him anyway so it seemed fine.

"Why don't we check out the virtual world now?" Kokichi asked.

"What?" Saihara asked.

"Well, we should be through riiight?" Kokichi mocked. "Well I geuss even as the ultimate detective you're too stupid to understand a through search."

"I knew that. I just wanted to finish checking out here. After all we should be through." Saihara countered. The sneaky smile on Kokichi's face made him want to take back his words for some reason.

"Well if you insist!" Kokichi said cheeky like. "You should check where people could hide weapons without anyone else seeing it." Kokichi declared. It wasn't a bad idea if it had come from anyone other than the liar. Even still, he made his way over to the seats. If there was a murder weapon the easiest place to conceal it would be the cushions. After going through a few he came up with a suspicious object. A familiar looking bottle from his own lab. A wave of panic came over him when he realized who had sat at this seat. But no...

"Oooh~ is that poison?" Kokichi asked loudly. A silence came over the room.

"Did Kokichi say poison?!" Kaito panicked from his position by the door. 

"Why would there be poison?" Gonta asked next to an equally alarmed Kiibo.

"Only someone as stupid as you would need to have this explained to them." Kokichi said harshly. "Obviously someone used it to kill Miu." He crossed his arms. Saihara didn't like where this was going. If this kept up Kaito would be suspected even more.

"We don't know that for sure." Saihara said thoughtfully. "As we've seen before the culprits try to divert suspicion. This could be just a diversion, but we won't know for sure until we find all the clues." The situation seemed to have calmed down to just a bit tense. Other than that peice of evidence nothing else was found. A few headsets were unplugged but that didn't seem too strange, yet Saihara still took note of it.

"Anywhere else you want to look?" Kokichi asked.

"I think that's it." Saihara said coldly as he remembered the scene the ultimate had tried to make.

"Then let's go back in!" Kokichi jumped up and down with excitement.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Asked Kiibo. "I wish to be of some use catching the culprit." There was conviction in his voice.

"I don't see any reason why you can't." Saihara hoped calm mannered Kiibo could help balance out Kokichi. Not only that but Kiibo would give a more reliable telling of events than the resident liar.

His hopes were dashed as Kokich proved nothing could counteract his personality.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if people like this fic or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering Keebo was supposed to be the viewers she would want him to not know the secret so it could be revealed later when she wanted. Since we never saw Keebo use that specific one i took creative liberties with how they can work and whatnot.


End file.
